


Addled

by menthechocolat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menthechocolat/pseuds/menthechocolat
Summary: Crow bravely defends Joker against an enemy's attack that causes him to become brainwashed with infatuation for his enemies. And what greater enemy does he have than Joker himself?





	Addled

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a little doodle I posted of heart-eyed Goro looking so precious under the effect of a Marin Karin spell. Wouldn't it be interesting if charm/brainwash actually made you fall in love with your enemy, which caused you to attack your allies? 
> 
> Enjoy Goro clamoring to suck some dick. (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑
> 
> 03/14/2018- Updated! Added some things and edited some things! I def posted this one way too fast without fine tuning so I'm glad that I took care of it!

Crow fought shadows as though he had been moulded and shaped for that purpose, as though he were a tempered expert. After a morbid massacre carried out by his stark white gloved hands, with the small tilt of his head, silken honey hair shifting with the motion, and a doeful batting of eyelashes, he claimed naivete innocently with a twinkle in his wide ruby eyes.

“I surprise even myself at times! What an intriguing talent to have.” Crow feigned his ignorance after a victory, a pleased giggle passing his lips. The party visibly swallowed with fright, all but Joker who smiled with pride to watch him decimate their enemies so wholly, with feral regard for their pitiful lives and a perfectly pleasant disposition to contrast. 

It was absolutely beautiful. 

Joker was smitten. 

He certainly knew Akechi Goro’s capabilities. He had studied the muscular planes underneath his princely garb. He had seen him surrender himself sweetly, but he had also been on the receiving end of vicious passion. Of course, his team had no clue. They just saw him as some nerdy, awkward twerp who blackmailed them to get on their team, and was planning on backstabbing them and handing their leader over to the authorities wrapped up like a present in satin ribbons. If they saw him as a snake that meant to betray them, then Akira was secretly Eve, gladly engorging himself on the sinfully sweet fruit Goro was coaxing him into treating. And each bite had been more satisfying than the last; the more times they fucked, the more sweet and alluring the fruit became. 

Akira licked his lips as he peered from behind a corner in a doorway to a back control room, his body stiff and unmoving, ready to pounce. Crow was at his side, their bodies casually against one another to watch their enemy stalk about in search of intruders. He could see a semblance of a smirk on Crow’s lips. Their physical relationship was simply that, and it was a secret they both wished to keep private. However, they had both made a sport out of flirting with one another during their raids throughout the metaverse. Goro loved to make Akira feel uncomfortable, loved to have his warm breath on his neck or the tiniest of touches on his shoulder causing his nerves to light with electricity. Similarly, Akira loved to make Goro squirm, loved to say something so suggestive, a statement with double meaning, leaving the rest of the thieves to scratch their heads while Crow’s cheeks grew scarlet under his heroically red mask.

“It’s now or never, Joker.” Goro whispered against the sensitive skin along his neck, tickling the shell of his ear. Joker nodded and swallowed. Their enemy was strategically within range for ambush.

“Showtime.” And with that he leapt out at the enemy and ripped off its mask in one swift motion. 

This shadow creature wasn’t very threatening at first glance, it seemed like an easy kill, and that overconfidence would be their downfall.

At it’s first opportunity, the shadowy monster charged an attack and Joker stood his ground, curious to see what the pink aura that it created might produce. It was Crow that darted in front of him to knock him away from the blow, but was hit squarely with it instead of their leader. Joker rolled to his side and winced, but his eyes shot up to Crow, who was now surrounded by that same bubblegum pink aura, a strangely tantalizing scent wafted from him as he stumbled but stayed securely on his feet.

“What the hell is that?” Joker asked gruffly and Oracle answered.

“Oh no, Crow is brainwashed. Ugh, this isn’t good. Snap out of it, bird-brain!” Oracle squeaked from the safety of her spaceship persona.

“Brainwashed? So he’s going to attack his allies.” Joker gulped, a sense of unease tingling the fingertips that gripped his knife.

“I’d say this reads more like he’s kind of become infatuated with his enemies, so watch yourself.” Oracle warned with a groan. 

Goro looked around curiously, his eyes swept from the shadow, to his allies on the battlefield, and then when they fell on Joker, still grounded, they lit up with a spark of addled comprehension.

“Akira!” he exclaimed happily, but the shadow sauntered up to take a swipe at the unsuspecting charmed thief.

“Behind you! Watch out!” Joker pointed frantically, no time to be shocked by the fact that Crow called out his given name which they had explicitly agreed to call one another in private. Crow noticed them just in time to rip off his mask.

“I won’t allow you to interfere!” Crow shouted, like a lightswitch he was all seething anger and uncompromising authority, commanding Robin Hood to burst forth while licked in blue summoning flames and dissolved the attackers instantly with harsh thorns of light. His eyes flicked over to Panther and Mona standing further away from them from outside of the room, mouths agape, and his eyes narrowed, “That goes for you lot, as well.”

As simple as a snap of his finger, his two teammates were brought down easily with the blindingly bright beams of light from Robin. Goro tossed his mask to the ground without a thought and eagerly hurried over to Joker.

“What the heckie!” Oracle yelled, “This is such a pain. I’ll go get the backup! Joker! Keep him distracted in there till then!”

“Akira! Akira, are you alright? Are you injured?” Goro implored, voice thick with concern, and cupped his face while kneeling over him with uncharacteristic affection brazenly out in the open. Akira’s grey eyes widened and he felt his heart shudder from a quickened pace at the small touch and easy familiarity, he had expected to be dispatched by Goro while inculcated by the spell.

What the hell was going on? Why wasn’t he attacking the leader of the phantom thieves?

Then it started making sense for Akira as he recalled Oracle’s words:

_He’s kind of become infatuated with his enemies._

Out of everyone who had been in his sight, Akira was his greatest enemy so that meant that as of right now, until back up came to fix this, he was irrevocably in love with Akira due to an addling spell. Considering their frequent overnight intimate situations, of course Goro wouldn’t mind showing his fondness, his lines of hate and love for Akira were so muddied in reality, but this condition gave a strange sort of clarity and forwardness.

“I’m fine. Nothing broken.” Akira said, still stunned by Goro’s actions, hesitantly enjoying the thumbing of Goro’s white glove on his cheek.

“Thank goodness!” and Goro crashed into his body for an immediate hug that knocked the wind out of Akira partially from the force, mostly from the shock. Just when it couldn’t get more ridiculous, Goro then lifted his face to meet Akira’s lips delicately. His kiss was so sweet, like candy melting into his mouth, and he could see the detail of each golden brown lash in a line at his eyelids so he shut his own eyes against his better judgement and kissed him back. They were alone, so he convinced himself that there was no harm in indulging just a little. Goro hurriedly moved himself to sit on top of Akira and sighed as their kisses grew deeper, more intense and wet. Goro’s hands moved from jawline to shoulders, shoulders to chest, and Akira found Goro’s hips and gave them an appreciative squeeze, feeling the pattern of his braided belt beneath his touch. But he derailed their further actions with a grunt and broke the kiss.

He looked up at Goro, who was looking completely comsumed with desire, and knew that he had to stop things here. The other thieves would be back any minute and if they saw their heated interactions it would be Trouble.

“We can’t do this. Not here. Not now.” Akira said firmly. Goro seemed confused.

“And why not?” he shrugged simply and pouted with a snort.

Joker couldn’t think of a proper excuse really. He feared feeding Goro the information that the reinforcements would be arriving soon to fix him might cause him to anticipate their moves and become ruthlessly violent against the team, just as he had been with Mona and Panther. 

“I got rid of all of those nuisances so it could be only us. I’ll do anything for you!” Goro pleaded. Akira found himself shaking his head at how ridiculous this situation was but how genuine he sounded. Nuisances. Somehow that dishonest honesty was refreshing to hear from him. Goro would never say anything like that aloud under any circumstance, though Akira knew he thought it more times than once as they went through Sae’s palace with the Phantom Thieves.

“Uh-huh. Sure. Anything?” Akira laughed and rolled his eyes. The idea was tempting. 

Goro determinedly nodded sharply with his fists clenched. Akira couldn’t help but flinch as he tried to reign his self-control in, the friction on his body from Goro straddling him coupled with his incredibly cute disposition when charmed was just too much.

“I mean, I guess It’d be cool if you would reciprocate oral sex every now and then-” he joked. Half joked. The normal Goro in his regular state of mind would have wrinkled his nose and scoffed at the indecent request, but this was not normal Goro.

“Certainly. Allow me to gratify you right now.” Crow said in a very serious tone, all business as he began to shift to undo the front of his dark pants, and Akira had to catch himself in his amusement to stop him.

“No! No. Not right now. It’s okay.” Joker shook his head with a laugh and warded off Goro’s impatient hands near his belt. Consent denied, Goro resigned himself to curl up on Akira’s abdomen, his face on his chest, and he swore he heard Goro give a small huff of disappointment. Never in his life would he have dreamed Goro would be _upset_ that he _couldn’t_ go down on Akira. 

This brainwash effect was certainly wild.

“Akira, why not? Why?” Goro murmured quietly.

“Look we can’t...here…probably.” he muttered the last part, “You’d really kill me for it later.” Dealing with a brainwashed Goro was weathering Akira’s resistance. He didn’t know how long it would take for Futaba to gather the others. Realistically, it might take awhile since he had everyone spread out to explore today. He looked at the door to the room eye's wandering outside, Panther and Mona were still out cold. Perhaps...there would be enough time. He looked up at Goro who was looking down at him again with such a longing expression, his eyebrows dipped and mouth in a little pout.

Oh, yeah. There would definitely be enough time. This wouldn’t take long if he was going to be looking at him like that. His pants were suddenly far too confining.

“Okay. Close the door. Fast.” Akira got off the floor once Goro got off of him. He made himself comfortable in the swiveling office chair by one of the control panels and sighed. This was really going to happen. His hands were swatted away by Goro before he could undo his pants himself.

“Please, allow me.” Goro said courteously already kneeling gracefully between his knees.

“Sure thing. What a gentleman,” Akira nervously laughed.

With deft freed fingers, his impeccable gloves had already been discarded on the grimy laminate flooring, Goro undid the metallic belt buckle, popped the button and slid the zipper down. Akira shifted his hips so that they could be slouched down just enough and his cock could be freed, already springing out of their confines and tip weeping. He shuddered when Goro took his soft tongue to press into the slit to greedily taste the fluid and replace it with his own warm saliva, leaving the tip wet and ready.

“Delicious.” Goro purred after pulling away, swiping his lips with his pink tongue to moisten them. He tucked a bit of his hair behind his ear and gave Akira a smirk with smugly seductive heavily lidded eyes.

 _I cannot believe he just said that._ Akira thought, his mouth hanging agape. His cock visibly twitched and he had to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment when Goro took his hand to languidly begin stroking him at a slow and agonizing pace.

“Holy fuck, Goro. God, you’re so good. We’re going to have to be quick, though. Please.” Akira begged. He really did not want to have to explain this situation to their teammates.

“If that’s what you desire.” Goro shrugged, confident he could fulfil Akira’s wishes. 

Akira found himself biting his lip as Goro moved to take the head into his mouth, tongue swirling and darting unexpectedly making Akira muffle a moan, his hands balling into tight fists on the plastic armrests of the flimsy chair. Goro was never keen on the idea of sucking him off, it was always so rare when he would oblige. To have him so willing and pliant to his whims was quite nice, especially when he seemed so desperate to please. 

Next came the movement and rhythm that Akira had so craved, as Goro began to take him further into his warm mouth. He took more and more deeper with each swoop back down until his nose was nearly flushed against the end of his path, Akira’s abdomen, and the start so far down Goro’s expertly relaxed throat. He pulled back to suckle at the tip and take the opportunity to glance up at Akira, who was hot and flushed, chest rising and falling rapidly with his dark jacket sagging off of his shoulders.

“You’re...just..so pretty, Goro. I’m really not going to last much longer. You make me feel so good.” Akira panted the praise. Goro hummed his appreciation to the compliments, hollowing his cheeks as he began a quicker pace. There was something graceful and precise about how he sucked Akira off. Perhaps he just never did it because it was too much of a pain, or maybe it just made the act that much more sacred and special. The methodical game of giving him just a little more and more gradually until he was in perfect form, sucking and bobbing quickly while fondling his balls lightly with slender fingertips. Akira reached out to him with a trembling grip to hold him still momentarily when he could finally take no more. 

He came with a groan, one hand tightly gripping Goro’s shoulder and the other trembling as he pet the top of his head, running his fingers through his smooth, silken hair. Goro drew back from him and delicately brought his own fingers to his swollen lips, swallowing his cum slowly with eyes closed peacefully, as though he were savoring the very taste. Akira slid from the chair panting and wrapped his arms around Goro securely and buried his face into his shoulder. Goro gladly returned the hug with a squeeze, and Akira thought there was nothing else he could surprise him with until Goro said three words that disarmed him.

“I love you.”

It was simply said with a straightforward tone, and Akira’s blood froze. His feelings after this were an absolute mess, and hearing those three words in succession stung. It only hurt so terribly because he was under the effects of the charm, and they were not said out of his true, honest feelings even though it sounded that way and he wanted to believe that they were.

“I really do.” Now his voice was insistent and on the cusp of demanding a reply.

“Ok, Goro, stop. You’re making this really hard.” Akira began.

“In that case, I can-” followed by a stroke on his sensitive and spent member.

“No! I meant, ugh, you’re making this really difficult, so just, stop.” his scarlet gloves carded through Goro’s hair as he tried to placate him, but he couldn’t stop himself from also admitting it, “I love you, too.”

Goro pushed himself away from Akira’s embrace to look at him, ruby eyes twinkling with welled emotion, like little gems, his cute, puffy lips parted ever so slightly. Akira’s smile that he returned was bittersweet as Goro’s tears slipped down to pepper their clothes with little splotches of wetness.

“That’s odd. I don’t understand it, but, hm, somehow hearing it makes me feel so strange. You’re everything I want, yet...why am I feeling so sad?” Goro croaked. It was heartbreaking to see him so confused. Perhaps the spell was wearing off, but there was conflict inside of Goro, Akira could only see it in the storm that brewed in Goro’s expression. Akira wished he could chase the clouding of his soul’s contention away. Maybe...just maybe he could, if Goro would only give in a little more...

It was in that moment that the door was flung open, and Queen was immediately calling upon Johanna to cast a healing spell on Goro to help him come to his senses. Akira scrambled to fix his pants before anyone could notice. Goro seemed as though he was coming back from being unconscious, claiming to be missing a chunk of his memory from when the spell hit him until he was broken from it. He bashfully put on his mask to hide the strange tear stains and flustered blush and the thieves decided to turn in for the day, Panther and Mona both shooting daggers at their puzzled attacker for instantly knocking them out without warning.

Later that evening, Akira and Goro shared the small bed in the attic, as they usually did after an afternoon spent trouncing about in the Metaverse, Akira always conveniently shooed Morgana away to stay with Futaba or Haru. After some making out and petting to charge up the mood, they broke away from one another with heavy breaths and body's ignited. Akira tried to get up to retrieve an implement for their time together, but he found himself stopped by Goro, his arms wrapped around Akira like that of a coiled snake holding its prey. 

“So, about today.” Goro began, his smile was broad, but Akira could tell it has a razor sharp warning edge to it and he felt a cold sweat begin to form and drip down his back, “Why was it that when I had the spell’s effects lifted and became aware of the situation, you were busy trying to resituate the front of your slacks and I found myself sitting on the floor quite earnestly aroused?”

“Uh, yeah. That’s a funny story.” Akira said while fiddling with the dark curls at his brow with a nervous laugh.

“Oh! Excellent. I love a good story. Won’t you please tell me everything that happened while I was under the effects of that awful spell? And don’t spare a single detail.” Goro demanded with such charm and ease. Akira shuddered.

“Oh, you know, it wasn’t a huge deal-”

“Now.”

So Akira launched into retelling the story and Goro was mortified that he acted in such a manner. Akira conveniently left out the portion where they told each other their feelings. That wasn't a necessary detail.

“Why did you not simply tell me no?” As expected, Normal Goro did not find the idea as charming as Addled Goro.

“Trust me, I tried. You were being a little aggressive about it.” Akira sheepishly shrugged.

“Now I know what that aftertaste was. Unbelievable.” Goro grumbled with his eyebrows drawn together.

“C’mon. Don’t be like that.” Akira snuggled up to Goro and bumped his nose with his own, “I’ll settle the debt. If you want.”

“You’re absolutely ridiculous.” Goro huffed, but made no moves to deny the proposition.

“Yeah, yeah. You love me, I know.” Akira laughed, but the sound came out like a song that was cut off at the opening tune. Goro seemed to freeze as well, his muscles tensed underneath the threadbare sheets. Akira shook his head, and tried his best to play it off.

“I’m...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way.” he explained quietly.

After a few apologies, a little bit of coaxing, some amorous heat and euphoric friction, they found themselves with their limbs tangled together, swimming in the sea of afterglow. Akira had found sleep so easily and peacefully, but Goro watched him with a complicated frown. Somehow he was having memories resurface, just dark, muffled murmurs like words spoken from behind a closed door, but when he concentrated, he could hear the phrases that came from his mouth and Akira's as well.

“I love you.”

And?

“I really do.”

But there was also

“I love you, too.”

Wasn’t there? Maybe. Goro’s eyelids grew heavy and he surrendered to sleep. Perhaps, that had simply been a dream. A very nice, very dangerous dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it! You can find me actively on Twitter+Instagram at Mintchoconae!


End file.
